boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Cyclone
BoBoiBoy Cyclone is the true potential of BoBoiBoy Wind after he eats plenty of Yaya's Biscuits with Liquid X, making his emotions uncontrollable. Abilities 1.Cyclone Shield (Perisai Taufan) - Used to move himself in a Cyclone like ball, it can also protect him. 2.Cyclone Stormball (Bola Taufan) - Used to defend himself from an enemy, like the Lightning Balls of BoBoiBoy Lightning, only it's bigger and rotating like a Washing Machine. 3.Cyclone Drill (Tumbukan Gerudi Taufan) - He can cover his hands into a rotating drill. 4.Cyclone Boomerang (Cakera Udara) - Power boomerangs use to attack big robots like Mukalakus, also known as the "Wind Power". 5'.Cyclone Hoverboard' (Hoverboard Taufan) - His new kit, helps him to fly higher and faster. 6.Cyclone Attack (Gerudi Taufan) - He used it when he is trapped by BoBoiBoy Earth. 7.Storm Dodge (Pusaran Taufan) - Use to threw something faster by 40%. 8. Mega Cyclone Drill ''(Gerudi Mega Taufan) ''- The mega version of Cyclone Drill,sed to defeat Petai along with Mega Lightning Sword. 9.Vortex Wind Swirl (Pusaran Angin Kencang) - used to get Petai and save Ochoboy 10.Sand Storm - used to defeat Petai, created with particles of land from BoBoiBoy Earthquake. 11.Cyclone Carrier (Deruan Angin Vertikal) - used to carry BBB Lightning, Cyclone, Earthquake and the Giga. Other Powers * Power of Yaya's Biscuits '(''Sumbutan Biskut Yaya) - used to feed Adu Du with Yaya's Biscuits (Season 1, Episode 12). History It started when BoBoiBoy Wind mistakenly got some fake milk with Liquid X which was made by Adu Du to use in making Yaya's Biscuits, because of eating plenty of biscuits, he get's crazy, which made his powers to became stronger until he turns into Cyclone (Episode 22). .]] Cure BoBoiBoy Cyclone is cured when Ochobot showed to him the last episode of the Telenovela called "Red Roses" where Azroy finally see his cat Sasha, because the ending is sad, he cried until he turned back to BoBoiBoy Wind. Season 2 He next appeared in Episode 30 after BoBoiBoy Lightning changed his powers, but he was trapped by Fang's Shadow Hands which Gopal thought that he is already dead but he transformed to BoBoiBoy Earthquake. ]] Video International Names * BoBoiBoy Taufan (Malaysia) * BoBoiBoy Buhawi (Philippines) Alternate Names * '''BoBoiBoy Hurricane * BoBoiBoy Storm * BoBoiBoy Tornado * BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm (Episode 32) Appearances *Episode 22 (Debut) *Episode 23 *Season Finale (Season 1) *Episode 28 *Episode 32 *Episode 36 *Episode 38 *Episode 39 Votes Vote now for your favorite characters BoBoiBoy Cyclone is included! click here Gallery vlcsnap-2012-06-14-18h43m13s13.png vlcsnap-2012-06-16-20h37m42s98.png|Attacking Super Probe and Adu Du vlcsnap-2012-06-15-12h47m58s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-14-18h43m20s87.png vlcsnap-2012-06-22-15h50m09s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-14-18h44m12s95.png|Try to chase Adu Du and Super Probe Vlcsnap-2012-07-06-21h31m28s159.png|The Power Vlcsnap-2012-07-06-21h30m34s127.png|of... Vlcsnap-2012-06-14-18h43m58s211.png|Yaya's Biscuits!!! Vlcsnap-2012-07-06-21h19m07s165.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-01-13h59m56s236.png imageskkk.jpg boboiboy_taufan_by_truehero10-d4q35uw.jpg Boboi-Boy-season-2-BBB-Hurricane-boboiboy-31153306-502-461.jpg|in season 2 Vlcsnap-2012-10-19-23h09m31s64.png|BoBoiBoy Cyclone with Yaya's Biscuit ready to be dodge 301542_325431424245768_1838963467_n (1).jpg|in Season 2 - Episode 12 Season 1, Episode 11 DVD Set.png|BoBoiBoy Cyclone in the DVD set of S1, Episode 11 in S2, Episode 7 Images (11).jpg|Combo with Earthquake and Lightning Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h45m57s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h46m14s60.png boboiboy-taufan.jpg|BoBoiBoy Cyclone's cute smile! Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h04m12s205.png|Cyclone Attacking Drill Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h04m05s135.png|Habis Lah Kamu Korang Ni! 181013_432846036803883_931459032_n.jpg|BoBoiBoy Cyclone (right) getting scared Boboiboy_taufan_tanah_halilintar.jpg|BoBoiBoy Cyclone (left) ready to fight 972157_199270846892566_1377252102_n.jpg|Cyclone Attacks! 1005866_165346206970478_1514167207_n.jpg|BoBoiBoy attacking Ejo Jo BoBoiBoy Cyclone at Season 3.jpg|BoBoiBoy Cyclone at Season 3? BoBoiBoy Taufan.jph.jpg|BoBoiBoy Cyclone got scared BoBoiBoysmile.jpg|BoBoiBoy Cyclone, smiling hapily CikaraUdara.jpg|BoBoiBoy Cyclone attacking combo_movement.jpg|BoBoiBoy Cyclone (right, below BoBoiBoy Gempa): Gerakan Kombo! 32315_170676549739810_1467524926_n.jpg|BoBoiBoy Cyclone, gasp 407703_169073489900116_794436234_n.jpg|BoBoiBoy Cyclone, smile 46240_172285312912267_1743492513_n.jpg|The chasing... th (88).jpg|BoBoiBoy Cyclone, first appearance 548904_167710703369728_422477905_n.jpg|BoBoiBoy Cyclone (middle): Huh?!?! boboiboy_screenshots___2_by_truehero10-d4kgh99.jpg|BoBoiBoy Cyclone (middle), after attacking Adu Du and Mukalakus Boboiboy_stage_2_times_three_power.jpg|BoBoiBoy Cyclone (middle): Combo Movement (Season 1 Finale) the.jpg|BoBoiBoy Cyclone (far left): After the fight ms:BoBoiBoy Taufan Category:Boboiboy's Powers Category:BoBoiBoy's Power Styles Category:BoboiBoy Category:The 3 BoBoiBoy Allies Category:Cyclones Category:BoBoiBoy's new features Category:Characters voiced by Wong Wai Kay Category:Powers Category:Characters voiced by Nur Fathiah Diaz